Lies & Style
by DelightedDemise
Summary: Ricky "Urine" Sanchez just wants to make music, but when you have someone plotting to kill you and people claiming that his life is a lie how is one supposed to just rock on? This story is contains violence, swearing, and general non sense. I honestly haven't decided if C-137 Rick should make an appearance or not.
1. chapter 1

So I decided to write for a bit. Like legit I'm that board

Prologue

\--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-

Cornered and frightened, Regina struggles to get her portal gun working while backing into the wall of the dead end alleyway. "Shit shit shit" she mutters as the portal gun tries to turn on. "Fucking battery. Turn on you stupid shit!" Finally resorting to hitting it the portal gun is activated with a final hit. Relief flows Regina as she selects her destination and creates a portal. Relief turns to a numbing feeling to her left when she looks down to find her left leg bleeding profusely. "No" she whispers as she falls down. Cradling her leg she looks towarss the entrance and sees the person that had been chasing her since her last trip to the citadel. "Ah fucking hell." Are her final words.

"On today's news another rick killed by the Szechuan Slasher. D-76c, w-w *urpp* what are the specifics?"

"Well, D-76b, The famous author of the Morty Pocket Guides, Novelist Rick has been found dead in-in his pent house app-artment this Saturday at 9:05am by his a his cleaning lady. His body was on his desk mutilated and smother with Szechuan Sauce."

"Jesus christ this is the 4th death by the heads of this douche bag."

"Uh yeah we know that already."

"But I mean jeez this guys been- he's been- he's been on a role with killing these ricks. The first one he killed was that Reggie chick. Then Der Kock-"

"Koch"

"Yeah guy with a terrible name was in- found with half his remains in the grinder. The Szechuan Slasher made a bunch of sausages out of the guy."

"I think the worst was what happened to that Weird guy. Weird Rick was found head first in a public toilet. When physician rick and nurse rick started doing the autopsy they found he swallowed some shit and Szechuan sauce."

"So he didn't drown? He chocked on his own shit and some McDonalds sauce?"

"Y-yeah its pretty- it was pretty fucking disgusting."

"Well until authorities find the suspect we will continue our mandatory curfews and screenings"

"This is D-76c and D-76b giving you a good fuck you for tonight."

Turning off the motel television, a mysterious figure looks back at the wall behind the set.

A wall of every rick that's been killed and soon to be killed. Setting it's eyes on the next victim. It says, "Time to dance, Ricky Urine." --


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late on payment, Sanchez."

Looking back at an old woman from the small crack of the door locked with a chain, Ricky is internally beating himself for not running off earlier. However, last nights gig left him wasted. "No ye-yeah, sorry about that helan. I uh was doing over time last uh last night" ricky says. "Yeah I can certainly smell you did overtime in there. I expect you to pay and clean up whatever mess you have. End of the day." Helan says as she begins to walk off.

"Y-yeah don't worry I'll *UrP* I'll pay ya" Said Ricky. Closing the door behind him, Ricky lets out a sigh and flips off Helan from behind the door. "Fuck you asshole. I don't gotta pay for shit." He whispers. Walking back to his closet ricky grabs his duffel bag and places it on the bed. Looking around the room there really isn't much in it. Just a generic motel room. Bed near the A/C window. Table with a disassembled microwave next to the dingy mold ridden bathroom. Hole in the wall-

Wait. Hole in the wall.

'Yeah I'm fucking off' Ricky thinks. Turning back to his packing, Rickys mind wonders when he started drifting from place to place. No memories of parents or childhood. Everything just seems hazy and fast paced. His first memory was of him running from away from somewhere. 'Eh doesn't matter. I can always figure out when I care.' He thinks as he zips up his bag.

Walking to the door and ready to rush out to the parking lot, a green portal appears from behind. Shocked and disturbed, ricky freezes and sees a kid that looks to be 16 fall out and throw up. "...What even...um hey kid. H-how a how are you feeling?" Ricky says. Carefully walking towards him, Ricky lays a hand on the kid and shakes him a little, hoping to get him out of his, well, barfing moment. "Cough cough. Oh god..WAIT WAIT I-I-I-I GOT SOMETHING I HAVE SOMETHING. YO-YOU NEED!" The kid said, frantically shoving what looks to be a weapon at ricky.

"WOAH Hey there! Calm down! W-what uh what do you want? Drugs? Money? I got tons of drugs!" Ricky says, holding his hands up and hoping not to get shot this time around. "N-no its for you. Wait, till said that you're-". A swooshing sound can be heard from the bathroom. "HHHHHNNGGUUHH OH GO OH GOD. HE'S HERE. TAKE THIS TAKE IT!" The kid says as he throws the portal gun at him. "Woah hey!-". From the bathroom appears a figure in what looks to be a weird bug person.

"Oh boy now I have two people to kill" the bug person said as he readys his rifle. Adrenaline finally taking over his brain, Ricky bolts out of the motel room and into the hallway. Running to the stairs, He can hear the screams of the teen being killed. "shit shit shit" he mutters as he hears the creature running after him from his old floor. Finally reaching to the parking lot, the land lady spots him from her car and begins to sprint towards him. "You aren't getting away without paying, Sanchez!"

Ricky skids to a halt, hand on the handle of his car door and yells out, "NO. STOP. FUCKING RUN. CALL THE COPS!". However, she didn't seem to care "Yeah fucking right, Sanchez! You're just trying to pull one over-". The bug person finally reached the parking lot and shot fires at her. Effectively killing her.

"Oh gee, this has to be my lucky day!" Bug person happily says. Throwing himself into the drivers side and duffel bag onto the passenger seat, Ricky places his keys in the ignition and turns on the old Dart Mustang. Shifting the stick, Ricky stomps his foot on the gas and drives off. The bug person fading from his rear view mirror as he swerves onto the road and guns it towards the freeway.

Finally coming out of it, Ricky rummages through his duffel bag, grabs his phone and dials his friend Jenn. After the third ring does she answer. "Hey ricky! Hows the hangover?" She muses. "uh Jenn, I actually need to come over. I got something to tell you." Ricky says as he notices that he kept the portal gun. "Something happened."


	3. Green Thing

Holy crap I made another chapter. I feel so dead. I had to re write half of it because word deleted most of it. Let's just say. I. SCREAMED.

1245 words. Wow. Just wow.

Edit; THANKUSOMUCH BASHFUL RICK FOR THE COMMISION. YOUR WORK IS JIST AMAZING. WORTH THE WAIT!

Staring down at the odd object laying in front of him on the concrete, Ricky eats his gas station chili dog and takes a sip of his drink. His car had no gas, so he was forced to pull over. At least he was able to reach the men's room and throw up there. Too bad his aim was off and missed the toilet completely. Thankfully the food he got has calmed his nerves. However, there was still a lot of things on his mind. The kid appearing out of nowhere. That weird bug thing. His land lord dying…a lot was on his mind.

Finished with his food, he picks up the portal gun and walks to the back of the gas station. Checking if things were all clear isn't necessary considering the back woods area of the gas station. Standing behind the dumpster, Ricky takes a good look at the portal gun finally. It doesn't look harmful. In fact, it doesn't look practical at all. The light bulb looks like a vacuum tube. Its flat surface with the chrome finish was actually a pretty good touch. There's also a little touch screen that shows some sort of combination? "M-269? Huh that's an odd thing to have one here. Is it code?" Ricky says aloud.

Mindlessly tapping on the screen, the light bulb lights up and a strange vibration can be felt. "Oh?" Walking around and fiddling with the new options reel, Ricky doesn't notice the acne ridden teen who gave him shit for throwing up in the restroom earlier, bringing out the trash. "Hey, you aren't supposed be back here!" The teen exclaims. Startled by the interruption, Ricky pulls the trigger and shoots the kid. The teens body starts to morph with the green portal. Its color turning red as he screams in agony. Causing the portal to fail and dissipate.

"…eh..hehhe…hehehehahaha..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Ricky simply heads back to his car. Picking out the fallen pieces from his hair. His hysteria causing a soccer mom, who was filling her mom-mobile, to scream as he went in his car. Which caused only made Ricky's hysteria worse. Driving out onto the road. All Ricky could think of were his thought on the chunks and blood flying in the air were 'Teen Chili Hot Dog with extra Acne Cream'

Silence.

That's all there was at the end of the call. Jenn, a friend of Ricky's and founding member of MSI, looked down at her phone after the call was dropped. "Hey J, what's wrong? Was it Ricky?" Stan asks, Finishing up breakfast. "Yeah uh Ricky is coming over actually. Hey Kit! Can you make some more food for Ricky? He's coming over." Jenn asks the other MSI member. "Yeah sure." Kitt replies. As Kitt started the process of making pancakes again, frantic knocking can be heard. 'Well that was quick' Jenn thought as she got up to get the door.

Walking to the front entrance, Jenn unlocks the door only for Ricky to shoot through and quickly walking into the kitchen. Muttering under his breathe about going through a "green thing" and "needing a drink". Following Ricky with haste, Jenn hears Kitt scream and a crash. Ricky's disheveled appearance and erratic waving of a "gun" frightened Kitt. Causing her to squeal. Startling Stan who was clearing the dining room table of dirty plates.

"Woah, Ricky calm down. Calm down." Stan says, slowly walking towards the petrified singer. "Take deep breathes. Deep breathes. Sshhh Sshh" Hands on Ricky's shoulders and guiding him towards the dining room table, Jenn appears from the entrance. "Oh, thank god, you got him. Kitten, can you please make another stack of those pancakes? Ricky doesn't look like he has eaten in a while." Jenn asks of Kitt.

"Yeah, Of course" Kitt says. Finally getting Ricky to calm down, Stan gets up and quietly asks Jenn, "What the hell happened, J? What did he tell you in the call?" Concern written on his face. "And what is this thing?" Jenn looks down at the portal gun. Stan had somehow managed to take it from Ricky it seems. "Look, something obviously happened. Let's just figure out what has happened and go from there ok?" Jenn replies.

"…A teenager stepped through a green portal into your room, threw up, and then threw a weapon at you as an anthropomorphic bug person was shooting an alien weapon and chasing you and killing your landlady and the kid?' Says Steve, Giving Ricky a nonplussed look as he washed dishes. "Yes." Ricky responds, Spitting bits of pancake on to the island counter table. After a few more moments of silence, Kitten who has been sitting next to Ricky, replied, "…Ricky did you take that salvia shit again?"

"I'm not fucking...TAKING DRUGS, K! THIS IS REAL SHIT!" Ricky shouted. "Ok, Jesus Christ. I'm sorry, but this just sounds like one of your episodes from back then. I mean what the hell am I supposed to say?" Finally done with her bowl of cereal, Jenn heads over to Ricky's side and places a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I understand things haven't been easy for you since Reggie's disappearance. However, the shit that you've been doing and even taking lately has us worried." Jenn replies. Looking down at his half-eaten breakfast, Ricky knows that he's been a bit out of it lately, but that kid and his ex-landlord being murdered isn't related to that.

"Hellooo? Earth to Ricky, you there?" Jenn says, waving a hand in his face. Snapping out of his inner monologue, Ricky gets up from the table and walks towards the basement, Ricky simply says, "Follow me and bring that thing, Stan." Sharing a look with each other, the others follow Ricky down to their Basement. Apprehension and dread fills the others as they follow Ricky down the stairs. Ricky has always had these episodes since they started, but they figured it was gone. Guess they were wrong. Flipping on the light, Ricky tries to brace himself for his friends' reactions.

With a deep breathe, he turns towards Stan and asks, "Stan, can you hand me that?" Snapping out of his apprehension, Stan glances at the object he took from Ricky and looks reluctant to hand it over. "Stan, I'm not gonna do that, not like its an option to do that anyway." Ricky says. Calming himself down, Stan hands the object show to Ricky. He looks back at Jenn and Kitt, who are standing by the stairs, giving Stan an incredulous look. Ricky goes back to his position in front of one of the more vacant walls. Ricky fiddles with the controls on the silver object. "Ok um I recommend just standing back. Uh I kinda figured out what happens if you point these things at a person." Ricky sheepishly says, thinking about his little experiment at the gas station. With a destination chosen, he takes a position and takes a shot.

A swishing sound fills the room.

Awestruck and mouth agape, the others simply stare at what used to be their band logo. "Hey Ricky?" Kitt asks

"Yeah, Kitt?" He replies

"What is that green thing?"


End file.
